An Act of Care
by talazen-McCooper
Summary: P.S. 118, a school kids could feel safe in, take pride in attending, socialize with friends in. What will happen to P.S. 118 when tragedy strikes that is irreversible? Terror hits hard, and an act of care takes place that could forever changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

An Act of Care

Disclaimer: Hi, I don't own Hey Arnold or anything remotely associated with it, because if I did, Helga and Arnold would already be a couple ^_^v

Note: Hey this is my FIRST Hey Arnold! Fic and I'm nervous on how I did, cuz personally I think it sucks though I tried my best, but if you read this, I would SO appreciate any constructive criticism, just ways I can improve, how I did, should I stop/keep writing? I'll continue if some people actually like this fic. Thanks and enjoy…hopefully :-S

Helga's POV~

Again the sound of the bell rings vibrantly throughout the school. Time for lunch, the worst part of the day where I sit helplessly watching Lila flirt with Arnold. I groaned and got up out of my seat, kicking some paper below my desk, and went off to lunch.

"So Helga, what do you think you're going to write about for Mr. Simmons essay assignment?" Phoebe inquired, obviously trying to divert my thought from Arnold so I didn't look so miserable maybe.

"Oh I don't know Pheebs. We're supposed to write about something interesting right? Nothing interesting happens in my life, well," I sighed disgusted "except for hearing about all the interesting things OLGA goes through." I said my sister's name with a small scoff. Phoebe smiled.

"Cheer up, Helga. Things won't always be that way." She said reassuringly. I accepted her token of pity and reassurance. Yet deep down I couldn't shake the feeling she could be wrong for once. Yes, Phoebe, wrong. I nodded to her and grabbed a lunch tray, moping over to grab some food I spotted Lila walking "ever so sweetly" over to Arnold, who was already eating and discussing football with Gerald and Sid.

After Phoebe and I sat down across the cafeteria, I sat watching them, my eyes silently stalking her every move. It made me want to throw up! The way she batted her eyelashes whenever she said Arnold's name, the way his face almost flushed incandescently; was it chemistry or nuclear war here? I couldn't take it anymore and rested my head between my hands, perched up on my elbows and looked out the window.

"Helga, I hate seeing you so distressed all the time. I don't comprehend why you can't talk to Arnold, let alone be nice to him-" she suddenly quit in her words and turned her head down, ashamed. "I'm sorry," she said, her tone hastily changing from serious to apologetic. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded," I winced. The truth is that the way she meant it WAS the way it sounded, hurtful.

"No, Pheebs don't be sorry. You're absolutely right. I can't go a day without calling him Football head or other things besides his real name. I always have to put him down? And why Phoebe, why?" I halted my statement and closed my eyes, eyebrows coming together in a moment of sorrow. "Please, lets just changed the subject, I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I muttered harshly, yet I didn't mean to sound such. Phoebe understood; she always understood me. She is probably the single most person on this entire earth that truly understands me.

No perhaps understand isn't right, I don't even understand myself, how can someone understand me when I can't? No, she just puts up with me. And I can't even show her the gratitude she deserves, Phoebe, my best friend, my only friend…

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN!" someone yelled, disturbing my thoughts. It caught the attention of the whole cafeteria, Harold starting a fight with Brainy. Brainy, that kid was freaky yes but he never seems to cause any commotion. Okay, when he's suddenly showing up behind me and wheezing, I just have to punch him. That's beside the point.

"Ugghhh huuu ughh, sorry…" Brainy wheezed, pushing his glasses up further.

"Sorry? That's all you're gonna say when you dumped my tray? That was my lunch!" Harold shot out furiously. I guess when the kid was hungry, he was hungry. Then something out of the ordinary happened, when Brainy tried walking away, Harold pulled him back and punched him. A little bit of blood trickled down his lip and Brainy wiped it away, standing back up from the ground, his back hunched as usual. Was it tears in his eyes? I couldn't tell, but I could tell that I was laughing, crudely, my laughter instantaneous from my reputation, which I secretly hated. I didn't really feel like laughing, but I did, and so did a lot of other kids now.

As I saw Brainy run out behind trails of mocking laughter, I caught Arnold staring at Lila, not in affection but in confusion. Lila was…laughing? Did she hit her funny bone or something while flirting with Arnold? It was not like Lila to laugh at violence. Oh well it didn't matter; I turned repulsed back to Phoebe.

"Let's get back to class Phoebe." I said.

Five minutes until school lets out, once again I've remained in a complete stature looking at the back of Arnold's head. Urged to pull out my locket to see his sweet composure under a slick cover of glass, I stopped, when I heard the teacher write on the board.

"Now remember class, since you're all special, I expect some very special and unique essays from you by next Monday." Mr. Simmons exclaimed, his smile queer yet satisfied. "You are to write about an experience that made a huge, significant impact on your life, and explain how and why it changed you, and what you learned from it." He finished, and with that the bell rang.

I walked solemnly from my locker to outside. Again feeling the torment that I won't see my love until tomorrow, and with that came the feeling of self-pity, why I gravel over some boy. Alas, the controversy between why I feel and act the way I do begins, and I start to slowly unwind on my way out of school. That's when I fixate on a fight. Wolfgang picking on Eugene for the umpteenth time this month. Then a sudden thought of remorse from him, which of course I hid from any eyes that so happened to be watching. Maybe if I just walked away, pretend I didn't see it; no one would expect me to "cheer the fight on". I did just that, dashing off the school premises, and made my way to home that always felt abandoned…

Arnold's POV~

"Oh no not another fight!" Gerald groaned. I sighed in contempt that Wolfgang, or anyone for that matter, had to pick on people. I would have gone in to stop it, but then that would just be a death wish come true.

A few minutes later the fight was over. Wolfgang had gotten his daily thrill on beating a kid younger than him senseless. Gerald and I hurried over to help Eugene, who immediately spoke- "I'm Okay…" but we all knew he wasn't.

"Why did he pick on you this time?" I asked, concerned. Eugene smiled wearily and shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess…" he said, wobbling as he tried to stand on his own. Knowing he was just trying to put a little humor in the situation was well enough he should be fine by tomorrow. I laughed slightly, and grabbed my books.

"Guess I should get home now." I said, while waiting for Gerald to gather his things, and then we headed off.

Mystery POV~

Gah! I can't believe this! Does no one stand up for themselves here? It's ludicrous! I guess I shouldn't be talking though; I never was much of a defense on my part. Oh well…but seeing all the crap people like me take…the "geeks" or whatever, I can't take this any more! Gah! I'm going to do something about this…I just need to know who to talk to well enough to convince them of my plan…HAHA yes…as long as I have a constancy in a small group, this plot will prevail…and geeks will no longer be geeks! We'll be the only ones left standing…HA! I just need the right people…hmmm…A-ha! There's one…

~The Next Day- Helga's POV~

I plopped down on my usual bus seat, looking at the lines go by one by one as the bust drove on and on…the same thing every day. Now I can expect Arnold to get on the bus, sit in his usual seat, Lila will get on, sit next to Arnold, Phoebe will get on, sit next to me, the bus will stop, we'll get off, walk to class, the day continues; mild separation from my beloved except for the anguish from my eyes painful watch, and the rapid growing jealously for Lila. I sighed, yes such things of interest always occur in Helga G. Pataki's life.

For once though, the common routine witnessed a change, when the bus stopped for Arnold and…what? He's sitting next to me! …Ooookay Helga, keep breathing. Maybe for once you don't have to snap at him! Yes, your open chance to be nice from the start!

Instead of being mean, instead of being nice, I was silent. Oh criminey, was it that hard to show some courtesy for the guy?

"Hi Helga." Arnold said, his usual low but soft tone of voice. My mouth grumbled to sneer at him, but I finally forced down any word of insult.

"Hey..Foo- eh…Arnold." I replied. Okay I know he's a nice guy, but he never sits by me! Oh but he smiled that wide spacious grin and I could have melted.

"I saw you looked kinda sad and rushed out of school yesterday. I was wondering if you were okay. You are okay, right?" He asked, a little worried. I tried to stop my heart from fluttering and my stomach from turning over, but I couldn't. Yet I saw Rhonda and Sid and Harold slightly eyeing, perhaps listening intently only inconspicuously at our conversation, which brought on severe contempt from my well-known reputation.

"Yeah Arnoldo I'm fine. Thanks but no thanks for your concern. Listen buddy no need to get all chummy okay?" I spat, and I detested myself for it. Arnold looked…as if I had said just what he had expected. I sighed a silent sigh that acts as a distress call to yourself when you know no one is listening or more so no one can hear. His expression hurt me probably worse then when I saw him smile. What, is he covering up his pain with a smile? I laughed to myself. Cute but frankly when does that work? Then I suddenly remember that his cover reminded me of someone…me…

With that, Arnold replied "Whatever you say, Helga." The moment he said that, Lila had gotten on the bus. What timing. Arnold had said hi to her as she walked by.

"Ever so nice to see you today, Arnold." She beamed, and then looked at me. "Helga." She nodded and proceeded to sit down 2 seats back from us. Why didn't Arnold go get up to sit with her? I wanted to ask, but that would imply my curiosity to his 'love' life. Oh what the heck.

"Hey why didn't you go sit with Lila?" I asked, trying yet not trying to sound envious by the mention of her name. He shrugged.

"Well I sat next to you. I thought getting up and sitting with someone else would be rude." He explained. Once again those meddling flutters in my heart, those intrusive stomach flips, all brought on by his sincere and warm-hearted attitude towards others. His sweet logic in reasoning, his- oh my god, how do I reply to what he just said? Luckily I was saved any response when the bus jolted forward, stopping to let Phoebe on.

All the way to school, I sat motionless, hiding both my natural smile and my false exterior anger for every second of the day. Well maybe not so much false as it began a lie only to become the basic truth now. Arnold, Arnold sat there motionless too; the time the bus stopped for school would be too soon to bear and too late for any conversation. Nothing left to me but regret.

Finally in my desk, in class, which is starting, yet still in this critical mood. My normal self, my front to others has been hidden inside for the past 43 minutes and 26 seconds, one thing could set me off, and I'm scared to death at the thought. Somehow I knew something would happen, I just couldn't decide if it would be to my disadvantage or my benefit. Really, it could go both ways, but would it go the way I wanted? Probably not…

Arnold's POV~

There was something peculiar today, in the static of the room. It was quiet and eerie; I got this blind premonition something bad would happen and yet I couldn't understand why. I can't contemplate any sufficient reasons why I feel today is on the verge of disaster. I just tried to shrug it off. At least lunch wasn't too far away.

Then I preoccupied myself towards Helga. I remembered seeing her run from the school yesterday, like she was being chased or something. I remember that grave look plastered over her face, like she didn't want to go home but it was all she had to return to. I don't know what advocated that intuition; I guess maybe I felt sorry for her. But I know from the way she responded this morning she's herself…I suppose.

Class was going on while I, in the midst of thought and unnatural feelings, had dazed off, not realizing lunch was in less then a minute.

"And that completes today's history lesson kids. After lunch we'll talk about Geometry." Mr. Simmons said excitedly. The bell had rung for lunchtime.

It appeared normally, the exact noon rush of kids, flooding in the cafeteria, trays flying and food furnishing the floor as kids bumped into one another. No, something was not right. I stood in line, waiting to get my lunch, anticipating something to occur. Was I the only one feeling this bad feeling? Maybe I'm just taking this too far, yes; it's just my imagination. I relaxed, presumed as usual to my regular table.

That's when it happened, out of nowhere, in a blink of an eye. No! It was quicker than that! Like the ceiling was collapsing in, the sky crumbling down through the walls, breaking over the bustle of the cafeteria, this now was the only bustle for a moment. Crackling, flaring, fire passed by wisps of air. What were they?

I don't know if it's when the screaming condemned by the immense sound of gunshots happened, or when I saw Harold hit the ground and lay in a pool of blood. I grew furiously cold, my body chilled and shaken, so frigid that I became numb and unable to run along with the other rampaging students. Screaming filled the room almost as fear filled my eyes when there went down Sid and Rhonda, their cries shrieking so horridly it could shatter glass.

More crackling, more bursting fire from 3 dark, masked fiends, their mission to obliterate whomever is in their site. No idea who they were, only an idea to run. The concept of safety is diminished, and the hope of getting out alive…weakened.

I slid across a puddle of crimson liquid; saw blood spattered on the cafeteria walls. Then I thought of Gerald, where was he? Was he okay! I spotted him, escaping through the emergency exit; he hurriedly pulled Phoebe with him as she tried leading people out. Phoebe was crying, her glasses had fallen and were smashed beneath the room's floor that appeared to move on its own with the sight of more than half the student body.

I sighed a heavy sigh of relief, but now I needed concern for myself, I was nowhere near an exit. I thought of all my friends, and Helga, I had no idea where she was. Frightened, we were all so frightened. I made my way, more hurdling crowds, and flying bullets. I was shocked beyond belief, and then it got worse. Lila, trying to get out, her green eyes turning red from tears, her ruby red hair frizzled and her facial features terrified and uncertain. She looked at me briefly, then another flare of shots fired. She stiffened as she slowly fell to her knees, her eyes holding mine until hers went black and along with her world. Blood the fine fluid that ran coarsely from her back.

I winced, oh god this extreme terror. This could not be happening, I must be dreaming. Arnold wake up! Wolfgang gone down, distress fled from him, I saw. Nadine is running out, bleeding from the right shoulder blade, an injured and limping Stinky trying to help her out. Sure Eugene, Brainy, Joey, all my friends, they all must have gotten out- panic still, no sign of Helga. I fought tears emerging now; I fought to keep making my way, all my strength for one step as screaming frightened kids surrounded me.

Then I saw them, the 3 dark and hidden pilots in this malicious shoot out. I was unable to identify them, wearing all black clothing including pants, military style boots, and tight cloaks with a facemask on. All 3 armed heavily and defiantly. The mere sight of them shook me wildly, I turned again and pushed harder to get out.

Arnold, you're still not waking up…

Before I could reach at least two more steps, someone yelled my name and I looked astonished behind. No more than 20 feet away stood one of the cynical shadows bringing this terror on P.S. 118. They held a gun towards me, aiming. An instant, a single instant, and time stood still. Enough time to recognize they were going to shoot me, and I was going to be hit- shock. Within a flash and a loud bang and haze of whirling smoke, time withheld an abrupt shift from reality to impossible. Before I knew it, it was too late. A yell, a pound, a collapse. It hit me. The ground hit me with such force, or no? I hit the ground with such force. Why? My nerves no witness to be shot, yet still this undying apprehension of hurt. I looked up and stammered.

"HELGA!" she had pushed me from the bullets path and accepted my fate. No! An evil laugh from the treacherous murderer! And they turned and grabbed the others, and ran out. My eyes had more disbelief then my mind as I watched Helga stagger forward. Instantly I pulled myself up in the nick of time to catch her as she gave way in my arms. Trying to hold her, trying to hang on as she slips away into unconsciousness, but failing.

Wake up NOW Arnold! I beg, I pray…

I brought her down, one of my arms supporting her neck, the other holding the wound near her chest. Things were becoming fuzzy from the tears swelling in my eyes, on the brink of falling as I on the brink of madness pushed them back. I saw her lips try to form a word, I think it was 'help'. She coughed and a little blood trickled down from her mouth.

"…A-Arnold, it h-hurts…" she trembled.

"Oh please, Helga, hang on!" I was panicking in a crazed fashion, yet I had a waver of security. The menaces were gone, but the threat of life flurried more intensely now. Perhaps the most fortunate thing to hear now was the siren's that bellowed infamously. Most of the cafeteria was lost in dead quite, scattered cries and sniffles were heard, but the silence had deeply penetrated, almost seemingly as the casualties had through the sight of lain bodies.

Helga, she lay there in my arms so delicately, her tough exterior ultimately faded. Instead of seeing Helga the bully, I saw Helga the small lost girl searching now for a way to hang on, hopefully not a way to say good bye.

God, I'm not waking up…

Helga's POV~

Excruciating this vile pain. Torn from inside to out, breaking. Inside I can't think of how I feel, its too much, its all too much! I can't decide if I want to scream and cry or simply let go and…

Ahg! Who knew this pain could ever exist, burying this torment through every nerve and limb in my body, like acid burning within. Oh but such sweet relief, Arnold, the one I'd sacrifice anything for yet a pleasant civil attitude; he was okay. Unwounded, untouched by the bullet that came to him so violently. Rest in peace, Helga?

It grows dark, breath comes shorter every second…Sirens roar so hideously like they're inside my head. I looked up into Arnold's gaze full of anguish and sorrow. Pity. What is that? A tear from Arnold's moist eyes formed…for me? I cried, if not more than the pain, the act of care towards me was enough. I wanted to say goodbye, I wanted to tell him I love him…now I don't know if I'll ever get the chance…

Sirens…they're slowing. I'm slowing. Time is slowing. Where's Arnold going! No come back please, don't leave!

Blackness in sleeps forlorn solitude. Sleep…

Well guys that was it…Sorry it was long, I just had a lot to say -_- so please now, let me know what you think, and if you think it sucked, go ahead and flame me, I'd deserve it right? (Sorry for the negativity) I apologize ahead of flames that characters had to die. I have nothing against them! Well maybe Lila…eheh *sweatdrop* kiddin. Anyways I still have yet to say who the 3 masked villains were, any ideas? ^_^

To be continued? I'll let you decide.


	2. Holding on

An Act Of Care 2- Holding On

Disclaimer: Please refrain from suing me, cuz the only money you'll get is if ya have a refundable lawyer. ^_~ (in other words I don't own Hey Arnold! And I'd appreciate you not suing me since I don't have any money to sue for)

Arnold's POV~

There was blood all over my hands, staining my shirt as well as my heart. I felt so nauseated by what has just happened, and what is still happening. Helga could be very well dying in my arms! The thought is almost enough to make me pass out. I needed to get help but I couldn't leave her. Paramedics are running around, but why do they seem to look over me? It's like I'm not here, its like Helga is too late to save. No!

"H-hey! I need some help over here!" I yelled, and to no avail. A paramedic rushed over to another girl, one whom I didn't know, and she was slightly injured. I yelled again, and again, I persisted until finally someone stopped.

"Move away!" he ordered, his eyes riveting towards the scene of the room. For some reason I found myself hesitant to move from her, I almost…didn't want to let her go, as if I was the sole person who held onto her had she not been able to hang on herself. But I did what I had to, I released her into his muscular arms that carefully swung her up and cradled her, starting to run out of the room. I followed, my eyes fixated on her limp body, it was horrifying. Horrifying to imagine she may never clench another fist at anyone, difficult to even think she ever had!

Now Helga G. Pataki lay as innocent as ever, so innocent in fact, like she had never been guilty of cruel behavior or mixed manners. For some reason, I found it hard to believe she was the same Helga, or more so, the _real_ Helga.

The man carried her and set her down on a stretcher, and I watched in awe, as she was strapped in. Some other assistants helped pull the stretcher into an ambulance. The guy was about to shut the door, when I perfectly envisioned a travesty of what could have happened. The door slammed in my face, the ambulance driving off, barely reaching the hospital in time. The doctors operating, nurses fetching small utensils, but to no benefit; Helga would die, and the last memory I'd have of her was as a weak, devastated and hapless little girl who died…I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd be completely responsible. She'd die because of me.

I could not let her die, of course, I had to be with her. Before the guy shut the door, I immediately stepped in.

"Please, let me come with?" I pleaded, and maybe with the conviction of tears I now witnessed supported my effort to ride with her. The man nodded and I jumped in, taking a small compact seat aside from Helga. I looked as the paramedics hooked up I.V.s into her, hearing the clink-clink of the small bag of clear liquid knock against the metal bar that held it up. I watched the gauze and cloth placed on her wound, ghastly turning a fire red that seemed to burn through the pure whiteness of it. I sat in pure shock listening to the beeping of her heart monitor; sudden skips of her heartbeat that caused the nauseating feeling in me to nearly erupt.

I felt the ambulance whirl beneath, it was going horrendously fast and I know I wanted it to. The sirens loud beam of sound blasting through the clearing streets, and the flashing red and blue lights I wished I'd never have to see first hand, impacted my mind with a ringing.

It seemed hours before the hospital was reached; yet it was only minutes. Then there came a sudden jumble of paramedics trying to get Helga out of the ambulance, and another group of nurses and a doctor came to help. I leaped out of the vehicle, almost falling flat on my face, but I remained in my stand, and sprinted to catch up to Helga.

They were moving so quickly, I was glad for it yet angered by it. I passed through the entrance to the emergency room, followed them down the long hall filled with irritating lights and hollow footstep echoes and tacky paintings hung on the walls. At least five more sets of swinging doors gliding open and closes behind me now, and I approached the final room. About to enter, I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder, firmly halting me in my tracks.

"Can't go much further than this, kid, you'll hafta go in the waiting room now." Said a raspy voice. I turned and saw a much elder man in a green doctors suit, with an unshaven face and rusty colored hair. He looked professional I guess, and though I was determined to protest, I thought I'd stay out of trouble and head on to the waiting room.

In the waiting room it was weakly warm, and as if I wasn't shivering enough, the cold stationary temperature now thrived inside and outside my entire body. Too frantic in my optimism to sit, to distraught in my guilt to stand, I couldn't decide if I wanted to slump down and slip away or remain strong for Helga and try to sustain staying in this nightmarish world known as reality.

An hour passed. Out of nowhere, another thought crossed my mind- Grandpa. I haven't talked to him; I wonder if he's heard about this…I wonder if it's on the news. I stumbled over towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, may I use that phone?" I asked. She turned her eyes, busy on her work, and looked at me. Her face stayed sober and she gave a quick nod, returning to her paperwork. "Thanks." I gulped, sliding to the phone. I picked it up, my hand was shaking and it would have fallen if I didn't get a better grip. I dialed for Sunset Arms. It was ringing, ringing, but no answer. Where was grandpa, and grandma, anyone?

I was growing impatient and hung the phone up silently.

"Arnold! Oh, there he is! Arnold!" I heard someone cry, and I faced grandma running up to me, tears falling like drops of rain as she embraced me.

Then I saw grandpa coming, who hugged me too. I tried hugging them back, but the pressure from grandma's hug was immense. When she loosened her grip I gave a half smile. It was the first thing closest to a smile since this morning.

"Hi grandma, grandpa." I answered, trying not to sound so gloomy but obviously failing. They both gave me a sympathetic glance, looked at each other, then back at me.

Not knowing what to say or do, we all stood in a moment of silence, until Grandma broke it with a heavy, tired sigh. We walked back over to the waiting room, noticing several other people there now.

"So short man, ya gonna sit?" Grandpa asked, motioning towards a seat. I shook my head no, and continued to pace back in forth in a routine pattern. Much like the questions did in my head, routinely repeating one after another, maybe just in a different form. Like 'Is Helga going to die? What will happen if she does? I'd be responsible, she died because she saved me…' then BAM! It came on call and hit hard, one of the more difficult paradox's I've yet to wonder. Why did Helga take the bullet for me?

I don't know but as of now that question was touchy, I chose to push it in the back of my mind and focus more on other things, like her life. Conveniently enough, I saw Bob and Miriam Pataki, Helga's parent's show up at the front desk. Bob was in an outrage, his face red and wrinkled together from his grumbling. Miriam looked awfully drowsy; her eyes drooped, lounging around the room like she didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Then again, not many of us did. Besides the point though, I edged a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Where's my daughter Helen!" Bob demanded, raising a fist. Miriam yawned and put a hand on Bob's shoulder.

"It's Helga, dear." She said, letting out a weighty sigh.

"Yeah whatever," he replied, assuming his angered state of mind over careless (but then, was there a difference?)

"Well there was a little girl brought in around an hour ago. A miss Helga Pataki. Would you be her parents?" the lady at the desk responded.

"Duh! I wouldn't have wasted gas to drive all the way here if she wasn't, and its bad enough I did anyways! So where is she!" he inquired, slamming a fist on the desk. The lady jumped, her loose frames of her glasses slid slightly down her nose as she looked up.

"Let me check." She said with a glare. "Yes, she's with Dr. Hammilton now, he should be out to give a full report on her status shortly. Now, if you'll kindly have a seat in the waiting room." She suggested, pointing over to where I was standing. I caught Bob to look right at me, and there was a sense of hatred in his stare. He muttered to himself and starting walking towards me. I felt beads of sweat form on the top of my head.

"You, head boy! What do you know about my daughter, Helena?" he asked me furiously, and as he neared, I got the scent of alcohol in his breath.

"You mean Helga?" I said meekly, taking a step back.

"Arg, whatever! What happened?" he said, shaking his fist.

Before any response could be given time froze essentially, I noticed a tall man in a green suit with an unshaven face and rust colored hair walking steadily towards us from the E.R. Only his suit wasn't so green now, it was spotted with a rich burgundy color from stains of blood, and it drenched his shirt. Every step he took, his face became graver and graver, and his eyes misted over keeping direct contact to mine. Every step he took, was like hearing a giant pendulum swing, hitting the sides of a huge clock. Tick. Tock. A dead walk for a dead silence that lived between realities atmosphere for me now. And more importantly, every step he took was like a wave of fear passing through me. He knew the answer of Helga's life; he held the key to unlocking this unbearable secret. Will she live? Will she die?

Closer and closer, louder the ticking got, more ferocious the fear in me welled.

Helga…what is the final verdict?

~::~::~::~::~

There! sorry for the "suspense" there lol…..eehhhh…*Sweatdrop* yeah. Well what did u think? I know its not much, but the third part will be coming up soon and it'll have more stuff happen in it. Well take care, bye bye! And thanks again for reviewing, support helps, especially since I don't have like…any self-esteem. (I'll spare ya the sob stories and just finish this up so you can get on with life) ^_~ okie dokez. FYI the 3 masked villains will be revealed in an upcoming part (obviously hehe) but I still got some stuff to write in between that time.


	3. The Verdict

An Act Of Care 3- The Verdict

Hi people! Well this is part 3 where we find out if Helga will live or die. We also find out a secret (that I made up of course hehe) about Helga's parents. Hopefully you'll like this part, and I'm "ever so" grateful that you guys liked the first 2! (sorry for the Lila bit) Makes me feel at least a LITTLE good at SOMETHING *cough though I still think I suck cough* Hehehe yes, another flame of self-esteem issues. Apologies. Well plz review with any thoughts, as they would be much appreciated just like the rest ^_^ Enjoy. Oh and I hope this part makes sense, let me know please.

Arnold's POV~

"Please, have a seat." Dr. Hammilton said, his voice dry. Helga's dad took a seat, kicking his feet up on a table and splattering magazines out of order. I was mad at how careless he acted; he's not even worried! Helga may not pull out of this alive, yet he's completely relaxed like nothing is wrong! Though anger boiled inside me, I kept quite, now I was more concerned with Helga's condition.

I remained standing, eagerly listening for the emotions that were about to spring from his words. But the doctor just sat, looking at the ground, as if contemplating what to say first.

"W-well? How is she?" I blurted out, annoyed at his patience. He finally looked up at me, then at Bob and Miriam, and once again to the floor.

"Helga…was shot in the chest, a severe wound that would have hit her heart, only for some reason something altered it's path. It appeared to be some sort of a locket or pocket watch. Whatever it was very well saved her life. However that does not excuse any chances of death. She lost a reasonable amount of blood." He spoke, took a deep breath appearing to trail off in thought. Again this aroused my impatience.

"But will she live?" I jumped, my arms in the air maybe to wave for his minds attention.

"Right now young man, it could go either way. Helga's survival will involve a blood transplant. Depending on how that turns out will become the circumstance of her life." Dr. H. said, and the pessimistic look in his eyes started to ebb my hope.

This must have stimulated Bob's character, because he stood up with a crazed look on his face.

"How much will this cost?" he questioned. I couldn't take his self-absorbency anymore.

"Cost! You're worried about money when your daughter is on the verge of death!" my voice's outrage surprised even me, though I stayed in spirit of my angers curiosity; my eyes squinted and my head cocked.

"Hey short man, maybe you should-" my grandpa stated, but Big Bob cut in.

"Maybe you should mind your own business! I know my daughters in there, I just want to know how much is comin' outta MY wallet to support her stay in this cheap rat infested look alike motel!" he yelled, teeth grinding.

"Well maybe if you thought about the value of her instead of the value in your bank account, she would have a better reason to live for instead of being held onto by weakening minutes until she gets the blood she needs!" I protested. Miriam and grandma and grandpa, even the doctor was stunned. Bob was taken aback also, and didn't say another word, aside from mumbling to himself. Silence was heavy among us, but I sought to break it, I demanded answers.

"Whom is she getting the transplant from? When does she need it? How long does she have?" questions spun out.

"Well first off, she doesn't have the longest time, this transplant needs to be done as soon as possible to ensure the best results. And firstly we'll need someone willing to give her blood, someone with a blood type compatible with hers." Explained the doctor. Well this is great. One of Helga's parents can volunteer to go through with the transplant! Then she'll survive and be better in no time!

My hopes were once again arising in me, only to be put down once again by a fatal comment from Big Bob Pataki.

"Well I won't do that. No needle is goin in this arm and drawin' blood if its not guaranteed to work! Big Bob only goes by guarantees!" he proceeded to be seemingly against Helga's living. Still a faint chance, Miriam, Helga's mother. She could, right?

The look on her face quietly turned pale and insufficient. Her eyes looked sad and regretful, her lips slightly quivering with fighting…tears, was it? I couldn't tell.

"How about your wife?" Dr. Hammilton asked referring to Miriam. She grew scared now and insecure.

"U-umm…I don't think I can. Helga and I…have different blood types…she's B and I'm A…" she said gloomily.

"Aunts, uncles, any blood relatives?" Dr. H inquired. Bob and Miriam shook their heads.

"Why can't you do it, Bob? The process isn't guaranteed to work, but for Helga, tomorrow may never be guaranteed again…why can't you do this?" I asked trying to take authority over Helga's well being.

"I don't have to answer to YOU boy!" he stammered.

"You have to answer to me though. As Helga's doctor now, I must make sure she gets the medical treatment she needs. She needs this transfusion. And as Helga's father, you should be first to volunteer." Dr. H sneered at him, and he was absolutely right. I only hope Bob saw the rationality in this situation.

"Hey, don't get all against me. I'm not the one who tried catching a bullet!" he said protectively for himself, and hinting at a subject change. What he said grabbed my heart and beat it and I couldn't let it go on without standing up for Helga and myself.

"HEY! She saved my LIFE! She pushed me out of the way and took a bullet for me. If you don't go through with this, _I _will, we're both blood type B." I claimed, feeling some sort of illness towards Bob.

"Like hell you will! I don't want the blood of some orphan boy in Olga! I mean, Helga!" he shouted in complaint.

"Then why don't YOU?" once again that inevitable silence.

"Because I can't! I'm not Helga's biological father!" he uttered, his voice a sense of calmness yet filling with anxiety, as was Miriam's face. The room was quiet and confused. Bob wasn't Helga's real dad? How, and why? Did Helga know this?

"Uhh well, Bob is right. We married when Helga and Olga's real father split. Helga was too young to remember and Olga swore not to say a word about it…" Miriam explained, purposely staying out of detail. Too confused and upset and angry to say another word, I decided to drop the argument with Bob.

"Relax. I'm doing it. I'll go through with the blood transfusion for Helga's sake. It's the least I can do…" I said sincerely. I guess Bob and Miriam made the decision I did and dropped it. No need to get into their personal life.

"That great, Arnold. I'm sure Helga will really appreciate this. Mr. And Mrs. Pataki, I'll be contacting you soon. Helga may have one visitor for the night until tomorrow. Sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see." Dr. Hammilton said, taking his leave.

"I guess you should go see your daughter now." I suggested to Miriam and Bob. Bob scoffed at me.

"She's not my daughter, even you heard that Arnold." He exclaimed with detest, grabbing Miriam and heading out. This man, highly on my nerves now, had the audacity to say that about Helga? Briefly, things started to come together now. Helga's bullying behavior, her angry state of mind most of the time, I now see it must be a front she puts up because of what she deals with at home…And I don't blame her.

"Why don't you go see her, short man?" Grandpa implied. I agreed, a little feeling of fatuousness inside, that I was going opposed to her own parents. I shrugged and started walking to Helga's room.

Through the little slit of glass on the door, I could see inside her room. Dimly lit by closed shades, which allowed just a spot of light into the room, I saw Helga lying on the bed, peacefully and hopefully out of any pain. The hard wooden door creaked open when I turned the knob, and then light from the hall passed into the room, illuminating any probing darkness. Cotton sheets the color of azure covered her up to her shoulders, I could both see and hear her breathing, short rigid inhales and long soothing exhales.

Stepping in, I made sure the door shut quietly, as to not disturb her. I walked over beside her bed, pulling up a wooden chair with maroon cushions to sit on. I took and entwined my fingers with hers. Her hand, which seemed like glass itself, never seemed so lifeless in mine. So colorless and fragile, that if I wasn't careful with it, I could drop her hand and it would break into a thousand pieces. I held it tightly, using my other hand to remove loose strands of hair from in front of her closed eyes to the side of her face.

Amazing how someone so full of life but also rage, someone so loud could be so inconceivably quiet and unmoving, almost tranquil.

"Helga," I whispered. "You…you saved me, Helga. Yet I don't know why! I don't understand why you put yourself before me and took that bullet. Even though I don't know why, and may never know, I want you to know that I thank you, Helga, with all my heart."

Suddenly I felt cold and alone in this room, like the only breathing living soul in this room. Why? For once in my life, Helga had nothing to reply with, no words to speak, no bullying remarks or raised fists, and it was unnatural and terribly frightening to believe I may never hear those remarks. She's so far away in her own distant world, and yet, I've never felt this close to her before…

That not being the strangest thing, for I also…liked being this close to her. I began to think of how long we've known each other and how much we've bickered. I remember all the many times she's thrown things at me, called me names, put me down, all these insults that add up to unaccountable hurt. But still, I remember the fragments when I thought I saw deeper into her true self. Like at the beach last year, when she tried warning me that Summer was just using me to get on some show. Or when Gerald and her and I went to the train station at midnight to seek out an old freaky legend, I remember how scared she was, she was vulnerable. Reminded me that even the toughest of people get scared.

All these moments add up to more than the ones where I've been hurt, because they mean more. They say something to me. When I see Helga get along with people and be nice, I forget about all the bad times. What she did for me only justifies something so clearly it would be unmistakable to not miss. There is more to Helga than she lets people see…now can I let her see that I've seen what should never have been seen? Can I explain to her I understand how she hurts, or that I at least want to understand? I find myself wanting to let her know I'm here for her, that someone cares for her…I wonder if she's in a dark sleep all alone and without knowledge that someone would miss her…someone _will_ miss her…me…

"Oh, Helga, please hang on. If only you knew that I'd miss you…I already miss you…" I cried to myself, those blind tears no one sees but you know they're there.

I sighed, I wish she'd awaken so I could get some answers, and so she could also get her answers…I thought about Bob, her so called father, and how would she feel if she knew he wasn't her biological dad? Relieved? Hurt? I couldn't imagine. I also thought of the others…all my friends at school.

Where are Gerald and Phoebe? Are they okay? What about the families of Sid and Rhonda and Harold, anyone who sadly died…how are they coping? Lila's father…painful how he'll be by himself now. Again I started feeling sorrow, it's sinking in again how many people lost their lives and how many families and friends are going to hurt. I also thought of whom the 3 murderers are…what reason they had to do this. Why did they do this, kill so many innocent people?

No matter where my thoughts rambled on, they all came up and centered on her, Helga. I can't communicate my feelings now, I don't know how. I feel so many different things. I looked at Helga again. I looked at her surroundings. I looked into her soul, reminding myself how I was going to give her the blood she needed, and hope thrilled in me and I felt freedom from the thought of her leaving. Then the room didn't feel so cold, I felt warmth growing inside of me, emanating from our united hands. Then I didn't feel so alone, and I somehow felt that neither did Helga. With that, I smiled a faint smile, built on hope and placed upon faith that I would save her as she saved me.

Helga's POV~

Darkness. The purity of black I've never seen. I think I'm in a dream, nothing feels like anything. Then a picture materialized ahead of me, where I was standing on a rotting cliff of dirt and dusty fog encircled me. Masses of smoky colored clouds filled the sky, I looked over a plane of nothing, save for rusted soil and ragged weeds budding from the sulfurous ground. I hated this place, it gave the impression too much of how I felt inside whenever I was cruel to people. The impression of how I acted towards others and secretly towards myself when no one was around.

No one _is_ around. Loneliness. Isolation, oh please leave. Just go away! And then I heard someone say my name. It was so restful.

"_Helga_…"

Who was calling me in the midst of this black smolder around me? Was it part of my dream or was I just not fully aware of it? I wanted to be. I couldn't move, my body was set to immobile and my thoughts were becoming paralyzed! Please god someone come save me! Take me out of this desolate place!

Again came that comforting voice that made me feel safe.

"_I already miss you_…"

Where are you coming from? Miss me? Who?

Someone…misses me? Impossible. I wasn't going to believe that! But those words began rumbling in this cave of drowsiness. I felt uplifted by them.

"_I already miss you…miss you…miss you_…"

Rocking, shaking, the cliff I was on was falling into itself. I screamed, and I fell; yet I wasn't falling at all. Then I landed on soft, green grass with vivaciously colored flowers surrounding me. Bright blue clearness broke through the thick black clouds of despair, and they shattered creating a glitter of light raining on me. The sun shined like golden bars melting above, white puffs hugging it. I was feeling a little happy, and I had this warmth in me.

Yes, someone was with me I think.

"_I want you to know…I thank you…with all my heart_…" I heard, barely over a whisper but it pounded through my head, I felt tears of happiness in my eyes. It was great to feel missed, to feel cared for, someone thanking _me_. Then I saw him, I saw Arnold stand before me, smiling and he held his hand down for me. His hair the color of dandelions like some of them around me, breathing from the wind that carried echoes of whispers that said to me '_I miss you, I thank you, Helga_…'

I took his hand, feeling inexplicable joy and security and Arnold pulled me into his arms and- hugged me! His arms held me close and tight and he was hugging me. Even if I wasn't awake and this wasn't really happening, I felt a sense of love. I embraced it, and I wasn't going to let it go. I couldn't…

Arnold, I love you…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I haven't told you…

~:~:~:~

Alrighty peoples, part 3 *breathes* hope ya liked that…jus a lil bit? Itsy bitsy lil wee bit maybe? Not at all? Okay hehe. Well I'm off to start part 4 *listens to cheers* (more like crickets lol) anyways, I'd just like to note that I know these 4th graders have some extensive vocabulary, I'm just expressing myself people, so if they seem a little older for their age, you know its not intentional, I guess its just how I write. I mean maybe if I really tried to write like a 4th grader, (much like how I act most times *gigglez*) then I could but I dunno. Well anyways I'll let ya go review, if ya want to, or let ya go read some more amazing fics by better authors than me. Whichever ^_^ take care everyone, buh bye! Oh, but if anyone didn't understand Helga's POV in this part, she was just in a dream state. The drugged state she started with was before Arnold talked to her, and once Arnold did Helga heard him and that's what changed her dream state from bad to good. All cuz of him. Gosh they'd be sucha cute couple! Okay im just rambling now sorry hehe, im…just gonna shut up now. ^_~v OH! Dratz, sorry one more thing eheh, did ya guys catch what the dr. said before about a "locket" or something saving her life? *hint hint* that'll be comin up in a future part hehe ok that's it now, really, I promise.


	4. A Chance

An Act of Care 4- A Chance

HI! Well this is part 4; I hope it makes sense, at least a little bit. Please let me know all that you think. Thanx!

Arnolds POV~

4 p.m. and Helga hasn't woke up, not a stir in her prone body, and I was worried. I knew her lack of blood was making her weak and tired, but she should be awake at least once, right? She is okay, isn't she? I wanted to call the doctor and ask if she should have awaken by now, I wanted to hear her voice and tell her she'll be okay because I'm going to give her the blood she needs. I want to see her feel safe instead of that fear I saw in her when she'd been shot.

Sighing, I lay my head down on my arm, which was supported by the bed as I held her hand still. I closed my eyes, just for a second, I was so tired. I haven't rested at all since this morning, I cant, I don't know why. I feel like I need to be here for Helga, conscious of her life. Before I could lift my head up, I guess I had fallen asleep. The next thing I realized was I was back at school. That same eerie fear hanging over my eyes as I peered into the cafeteria; it was normal.

Everyone was sitting and being still, like zombies under some controlling force. I saw everyone but Helga; she wasn't there. I looked for her, called out her name, no one lifted his or her sight, and no one seemed to hear me or see me. I turned then, and like an apparition appearing before me, one of the masked gunmen held a gun to my chest. I didn't have enough time to pull away; I panicked as I heard its fire crumble into a million fragments of sound. Instead of slamming into the ground, a vision of Helga being shot manifested itself in a horrid spectacle of what I saw this morning. Only she lay on the ground, already gone.

Then I looked up at the gunman in rage, started going after him and once again the gun is pointed at me, with a fiery shot- I wake up. Jolting up, I didn't let go of Helga's hand, and she remained the same as earlier, sleeping soundly. I guess it was time I should get home, and call Gerald and see how things are with him, and the others. I just didn't want to leave…

Helga's POV~

I was starting to lose sense of my dream, and coming back into reality. Fluttering my eyes open, the first thing I saw was…Arnold! What is he doing here? Sitting next to me, and holding my hand! I was almost in shock, I think I gasped, and then I had a pain in my chest from the hard intake of air; I winced and turned my head.

"Helga!" I heard from Arnold, his sweaty hand giving mine a tight squeeze. "Oh my god, are you okay? Whats wrong?" He asked. He seemed a little paranoid, and amongst all other confusion, I gave into reality and giggled, but it still hurt.

"Helga, whats so funny? Oh but please don't laugh if it hurts." He said, apparently seeing the hurt expression on my face. I still haven't said anything to him; in fact, I even doubted he was there. I was too afraid some nurse would walk in and see me talking to a shadow of a chair or something. But feeling his hand, holding mine, this feeling was too real.

"I…uh…I'm okay…" I coughed. I waited for him to start spitting out the inevitable question, 'Helga, why did you take a bullet for me?' and wondered how'd I respond. I knew it was coming, I just didn't know when. And why is he staring at me like that…

"What is it?" I questioned, astounded at how calm I was. Sure, this medication is taking its at ease effect on me, and I am weak…am I actually succeeding in being nice to Arnold?

"N-Nothing, I just…I'm so glad you're okay…" He said, with a half smile. Wow, he's glad I'm okay…first time I knew someone cared whether I was alive or not…

"Oh…heh…well yeah…but I feel so weak…" I breathed, and his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Helga, you lost a lot of blood, and the doctor says you need a blood transfusion…I'm being you're blood donor." He exclaimed. What? A blood transfusion? Arnold's blood in my body? Weakness overriding me now…

"R-r-really? Will it hurt?" I was actually scared at the thought…can't so many things go wrong from those? Why couldn't I just have to take it easy for a few weeks, take pills…but no, I need needles stuck in me to refill the loss of blood. Well I have to be thankful thought, don't I? I mean, I'm not dead…or would that be better? I can't say…though I'm not surprised Arnold is here over Bob or Miriam…

"I don't think it'll hurt, you don't have to worry. I'm making sure you'll be okay. I'm doing this to at least try to start paying you back. You…you saved my life, Helga…" he murmured the last sentence, eyeing me with gratitude and an emotion I didn't understand.

"Hey, it was nothing…" I spoke quietly, trying to avoid any responsibility. His eyes widened.

"It was nothing? Nothing?" he appeared to have smirked a little, as if seeing right through me, trying to play me at my own game. "Then…why'd you do it?" he inquired…that inevitable question whose answer could change everything. If I didn't say the right thing, it would turn out wrong, if I said the right thing, it would still turn out wrong. Yeah Arnold, I saved your life because of my undying love for you? How would that sound, coming from a bully who's tormented you for how many years?

God, I'm stalling now, I can tell he knows I am. Quick Helga, just say something!

"I, uh…well I mean…I couldn't just…I…" I wanted to cry, that's what. Then it was like a miracle.

"Excuse me, young man, you'll have to leave. This young lady needs to get some rest and checked up for tomorrow's transfusion." Came a nurse's voice. Oh, sweet savior.

"Oh…all right. I'll be here tomorrow, I'll be the one giving Helga blood…" he said, slightly irritated.

"Okay, that's wonderful then." She added, and left. Arnold stood up; I think he's been holding my hand for a while, his hand looked sore.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Helga. I hope you sleep well tonight." He said, with a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah, heh, you too…guess I'll see you tomorrow…" I replied, smiling back. I was amazing; I hadn't called him football head or tried to kick him out in all the time I've been with him…perhaps its psychological, I just saved his life and now I really see I can't screw things up. Just keep being nice, Helga, don't screw this up…

Arnold walked to the door, opening it and turning to face me one last time.

"And Helga…thanks." He told me softly, and walked out without so much as another breath. I could have melted.

My beloved Arnold, how I wish I could tell you how I love you. What I would give to be able to say that I saved your life because the thought of you dying is so much worse than the thought of death itself. Maybe because its you, Arnold, prince of my heart, or maybe its because of who you are…but in this heart of mine, where can I find the words to express what meaning you hold to me?

I wiped a tear that came falling from my eye, unexpectedly. I just can't tell him, not now, not yet.

A thought, a fear, ran through my body. My locket! Where was it? Who has it? Oh my god, if Arnold knew…

If the pain in my chest weren't so strong, I'd have been out of bed in a struggle to search for it. Think Helga…when you were shot…that sound you heard. I heard a sharp clang, felt the minute scratch of metal to metal. Had my locket been involved in the bullets path? I could always get another picture of him, another locket, but my worry is not what happened to it, it's who knows about it. I'll worry about it tomorrow, I suppose. Arnold didn't say anything so maybe he doesn't know. I just need to make sure he doesn't find out…

Arnold's POV~

It was a long walk home, but I enjoyed the time to think, though I hated being unaware of Helga's condition. Sure, she'd awaken when I was there, but how soon would I be informed if she'd not wake up again? Not soon enough. I was excited though, almost, that I would be helping to save her life. My blood giving isn't the sacrifice she put forth, but I'll think of something.

And yet, I don't get it. Still, why did she push me away…she almost got killed when it should have been me? I need to find out, but I can't rush this, I know she must be terribly weak and tired, even after the transfusion. I'll wait for the right time…

Also, I need to find out who did this tragedy. Who is really behind the shooting at P.S. 118? I'll find them out if no one else, and I'll bring them to justice, for the school, my friends, and for Helga. Which reminded me, I have to get a hold of Gerald. I haven't spoken to him all day…

Finally reaching home, I explained to my grandparents what I'd be doing tomorrow, and they let me have my space. They were, nonetheless, relieved and happy to know I was safe. So were the rest of the boarding house tenants. I slumped on my bed, and picked up the phone, dialing Gerald's number.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy.

"Gerald? Hi, it's me, Arnold." I said.

"Arnold! You're okay! I've been trying to reach you all day, but your grandparents said you were at the hospital with Helga. How is she doing, what happened?" He asked. He must not have known what Helga did for me.

"Um…well…Helga is fine now, she needs a blood transfusion, and I'll be giving her the blood. She…saved my life." I explained. There was silence from Gerald. "Gerald, are you still there?" I called.

"Y-yeah…I'm just trying to put this together. You mean to say that Helga G. Pataki saved your life? The girl that everybody loves to hate?" he questioned, astonished.

"Everyone doesn't love to hate her, Gerald, and yes, Helga G. Pataki saved my life. She pushed me out of the way and took a bullet for me. Don't ask why, I don't even know why myself." I said.

"The same Helga Pataki that throws spit balls at you, calls you football head and other weird names, the same Helga Pataki that shows no respect for your ideas and always puts you down?" I sat, and thought about what Gerald just asked.

"No. No Gerald. Not the same Helga Pataki, a different Helga. The girl who I believed to be in the bully, the façade Helga puts on…" I said, and withholding to myself a grin. Gerald gave a small laugh.

"Arnold, you're bold. Bold to say that, just watch. She'll be her old self again as soon as she's out of that hospital. Then you'll regret ever saying that." He told me.

"Whatever you say. Listen, I think I'm going to try and get some rest. I'm probably getting up early." I yawned.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Gerald. Oh, and sweet dreams of Phoebe!" I laughed, and hung up the phone to evade certain anger and embarrassment on Gerald's side. It was good to laugh, but it wasn't much of a laugh. Snickering at nothing really humorous in the situation. I laid in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, my last thoughts of tomorrow and how Helga would do…

~The hospital, the next day, Helga's POV~

"Good morning, Helga" a man's voice said. I looked up while lying in bed, and saw a doctor with a nametag that said "Dr. Hammilton" on it.

"G-good morning." I said back, nervous for today.

"As soon as Arnold gets here, we can begin the transfusion." He explained faintly. I nodded, and he left, to see other people I assumed.

I didn't think I'd be so scared, I kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I wondered if Arnold was scared at all, and why is he doing this and not one of my parents? Oh, crimany, my parents. I haven't seen them at all since yesterday before school. Shows how much they care! Olga probably has some major concert or won another trophy. I sighed, I don't really care…that much.

I heard a knock on the door, and Arnold stepped in. "Hi Helga. How are you feeling?" he asked, coming near me.

"Hey Arnold," yes that's it, stay nice, don't screw this up. "I'm feeling…eh, really scared…aren't you scared, Arnold? What if something goes wrong?" I asked him. He kneeled down by my bed, and pulled out a medium sized box. I looked at it, then him, wondering what this is.

"Here, this is for you to open after you start feeling better, once the transfusion goes successfully well." He smiled, and handed me the box. I felt my face become warm, it must be flushed bright magenta now.

"A-Arnold, I can't take this…I…"

"Deserve it." he cut in. "You deserve it." I just gave up trying to hide my smile.

"Okay Arnold. That is, if I make it out of this…" he stood back up.

"You will Helga. I promise." He told me earnestly. There was so much I wanted to say to him, but I knew now wasn't the time either. I just nodded my head as I usually do, and the doctor came in and told us to get ready for the transfusion.

A/N ok, I'm not a doctor and I don't know what really goes on during a transfusion. So I'll just skip that part, kay? Hehe I was gonna research it, but I figured it might be too confusing, so I'll move right on to after it, where I'll assume Helga went back to her room for rest, for the hopefully last day in the hospital, and Arnold returned home (reluctantly hehe). Ah, and it's still Helga's POV. Kay? Kay!

Well I was satisfied; I'd survived the transfusion. I just hope everything will be okay from now on.

I was tiredly looking out the window, which wasn't quite a sight to see. Sunlight deflecting of the tops of metallic cars, a few people every few rows of parked cars walking in or out of the hospital. Awfully dull, but I was seeing in too much of a weary way, for I was sleepy but couldn't sleep. My body was sort of sore, and I didn't even feel like I was here. Then I remembered something. That box. The box, that Arnold told me to open after the transfusion.

I was kind of unwilling to open it, I mean, what could it be? I don't deserve anything from him. But I thought I should, so he wouldn't feel bad. I reached over to my table, painfully grabbing it and bouncing back to my regular relaxed position. It was a simple box, plain manila, delicately textured. I took a breath and lifted the cover off it, relieved that my initial reaction was at ease to see tissue paper. It was clever for the uprising eyes. Upon lifting the tissue paper off, that's when I could have screamed, and I looked at it closely and disbelievingly. Skeptical; how could this be?

It was a locket, dangerously close to looking exactly like my original. And it was shiny bright gold, in the shape of a heart, but if it wasn't the locket that amazed me, it was the picture put into it. Arnold, _with_ me. I looked at it closely; trying to think of where this picture was taken…but the thought was washed away when I saw a paper carefully tucked into the box. Must be a letter from Arnold. I picked it up, and set the locket on my lap with a sigh of perplexed affection, and began to read it.

_Dear Helga,_

_Hi, I hope you're feeling better. See, if you're reading this, it means you made it through the transfusion. Just like I said you would. I'm glad you can't tell I'm smiling right now, or you might hurt me. Joking. Do you like the gift? I got the idea when the doctor explained that he thought a locket or a pocket watch saved your life. I liked the locket idea better, so I went with it, trying to find another one to replace the one you had. I really hope you like it. Oh, and you probably don't remember where the picture is from. Well, you remember that wedding we were at for coach Wittenberg and Tish? You were the bridesmaid and I was the best man. Well it's too bad if you don't, but I got this picture of us together from the photographer that came later. You don't need to keep that picture in there if you don't want, I just needed something to put in it, thought it would be a nice, friendly gesture. I already know what you're gonna say. 'Don't get too cozy, football head' right? I understand. But Helga thanks for doing what you did. I owe you still, and I hope maybe we can become friends, if you want to. And even if your parents don't always appreciate you, I always will…I always have…Oh, well I better be going now. Feel better soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Arnold_

My mouth was gaped open, I felt my stomach tremble with overwhelming passion and happiness, yet there was the common pain that he suspected what I'd say or do. Football head, I got to stop calling him that!

I was so moved by this letter, this act of care…my eyes kept rereading that one sentence… "And even if your parents don't always appreciate you, I always will…I always have…" how sweet is he? Is he just being nice, or does he really mean this? And he's asking to be my friend…he hopes we become friends! After all the times I've picked on him, cruelty is leaving between us. This is what I've waited my whole life for! A chance to start off right. To be nice.

I can do this…and now I remember my dream…when I was on that cliff, all alone…I felt I would die. I felt regret for not telling him my true feelings that I've kept inside and pushed back for both our sakes. But now, I can finally get rid of my front. My reputation that holds such hurt can fade away and I can become the person I need to be. This is perfect!

"Oh Arnold," I sighed aloud, looking at the picture of us. "I swear I'm going to change. When we go back to school, the kids will know of a new Helga G. Pataki. We can be friends…if not the love I feel for you returned, friendship is all I want from you at the very least." I was feeling renewed and excited. Suddenly my parents not showing their care didn't matter to me. This boy, he does wonders in my life he makes all my hurt fade for at least a little while…he deserves honesty. I've got to come to some conclusion and tell him how I feel…still, now is not the time…

Arnold's POV~

I was tense, sitting at my desk staring at my wall. What would Helga think of the locket? I hope she likes it. I hope she's doing okay. Oh, I really hope we become friends. What would Gerald think, Helga and I friends…I really don't know.

Tomorrow I'll go see Helga after school, since she obviously won't be going back right away. Oh which that reminds me, I need to make a card to put on the student memorial tomorrow. I'm sure going to miss all my friends who aren't here. Like Harold, Sid, Rhonda, oh, and Lila…and all of the other innocent kids.

All of them are gone. I'd be one gone too if it weren't for Helga. Is who brought so much death to P.S. 118 one of our students? Do I know who they are, maybe? I'm actually scared to go back to school, knowing who did this might be there…but I've got to face that fear and hopefully fairness will come.

"Hey Arnold, dinner's on the table!" someone called from downstairs, my thoughts disturbed.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Looking at a duplicate of the picture I put in Helga's locket one last time, I went off, with a grin…

~:~:~:~

*inhale* okay people, how was that? Sorta long, probably boring, didn't really make sense. Ok ok ok sorry it's your job to flame me not the author ehehe. Yeah well I tried hard to put this together, cuz I was suffering from writers block. Sorry for all the spelling errors or grammatical errors. I'd like to add that I know I'm incorporating a lot of potential romance in this for a reason, I'm not trying to make it seem like the kids who died don't matter or Helga and Arnold are self absorbed and don't care, okie dokez? Kay ^_^ well plz review, and thanks to all who reviewed before. Bye for now! Next part will be up soon! Yeah and I would use the chaptering system, but I never have yet and I'm afraid I'll mess up. So for my possible next fic, if it's more than one part, I'll try the chaptering, kay? Kay take care!


	5. Outcasts

An Act Of Care 5- Outcasts

Hi people! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed; I really mean it, thanks so much. Ok well I hope this part is all right…sorry not much romance really, but one of 2 mysteries is solved, that being who the 3 shooters are. Oh, if ya don't know what the 2nd mystery would be, its centered around Helga and Arnold of course ^_^ wonder where this even will take em…=)

~:~:~:~:~:~

Arnold's POV, the next day at school~

Being in school again was quite uncomfortable. The fear of the horrid events happening again spread all throughout the school and every breath was like inhaling more of the fear. But we had to get on with it, surely, whomever did this would have justice served on a silver platter.

Sitting in my seat, the class rustled with noise and chatter while waiting for Mr. Simmons to come in. I was blindly listening to Gerald talk about how he saved Phoebe and how grateful she was. I inconspicuously turned to Helga's desk, seeing it empty dubbed my attention to sorrow. I couldn't believe she wasn't here, but then I cheered up, I'd be seeing her after school, and I'd see her in school within a few days. Things would be great…I just hope my gift didn't throw her off of any friendly status we might be building. It's not like I want to start a relationship with her…or anything…I mean…what do I mean?

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald snapped. "Are you listening to me? You seem to be off in lala land." He said, a sudden smirk coming onto his face.

"W-what? I'm sorry, I was listening…" I fibbed.

"No." he turned and pointed at the empty desk. Helga's desk. "You were thinking about whose not here. You know who." He told me. I forced my smile down, and shook my head with one of those "whatever" sighs. Gerald, he thought he knew everything. Too bad he's right…

"Excuse me." Started Mr. Simmons. "Class will begin now. Now, I know what happened…with…well I won't go into. I really don't have a thing for violence. Sadly, we're missing a lot of innocent kids today. I'd like to take time to acknowledge Harold, Sid, Rhonda, and Lila, whose presence is no longer with us…" he said, and stopped to clear his throat, stifling a cry. His eyes were pained to see the empty seats. "They were all so unique in their own special way, let us remember and take a moment of silence for them." He stated, and motioned for the whole class to stand up.

Sneakers squeaked on the floor, desks moved out of place as the remains of Mr. Simmons 4th grade class stood up quickly. I'm sure all of us were holding in tears, and I know we all had a lot to say. Just standing here, so much was going on inside my head. I almost felt sort of selfish, because my thoughts weren't fixated on those who died, but much rather Helga. The thought was ramming inside my brain that I would not be here if Helga didn't saved me. And every time I realized this, I only felt the urge to repay her grow more and more, as did my attention towards her grew more…common.

The clock ticked energetically loud among the silenced students, but I heard a small chuckle come from few seats behind me. Who would laugh in a moment like this? A bit afraid to turn around and look, I edged my eyesight to the side of me, hoping to catch a glimpse of any humor in this situation. Just before I saw anyone my concentration split to Mr. Simmons voice declaring the moment of silence as finished.

"Ok class," Mr. Simmons said beside a sniffle. "You may all be seated. One last statement though. I'm not trying to preach to all of you, but what has gone on was no accident. It was done purposely, highly thought out. I have one request, for any of you suffering souls. Please, if you know anything about this massacre or possible any leads or direct information to who did this, please, report it. Thank you. And now, onto math…"

I looked around the room, trying to spot any noticeable culpability. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary nevertheless. Though Eugene had beads of sweat from his carrot orange hair, and he looked awfully pale. In fact, he was jittery. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone and his usual perky appearance was greatly watered down by some mysterious emotion. I could have laughed, I can't believe for half a second I could have suspected Eugene. No way he'd do something like this. Could he?

Then Curly raised his hand, his thick bifocals gleaming from the light almost glared out a…grin?

"Excuse me, Mr. Simmons, may I use the restroom facility?" he asked, sounding formal and exclusive like he was using some special privilege.

"Sure you can. Just try and hurry up, we're going to start on long division." Mr. Simmons told him, and Curly jumped out of his seat and strutted out of the room. Peculiar, his actions were.

I think maybe 5 minutes past, and he still wasn't back. The teacher hadn't noticed, maybe he just had some important matters to take care of…

"Mr. Simmons? Can I go get a drink of water?" Brainy blurted out. Mr. Simmons turned, nodded, and went on teaching. It was odd; Brainy was never really one to talk aloud during class. I mentally shrugged it off.

It looked as if Eugene wanted to raise his hand, but he kept hesitating. He looked agitated. I've never seen him like this before. I couldn't help but feel something was going on and I wasn't really aware of what exactly, but I had to find out. A curiosity was burning in me, so I raised my hand, asked to use the restroom, and was off.

Before getting very far, Eugene rapidly snuck from the room.

"Arnold!" he called, his voice harsh.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing could come out. He was too much in shock.

"A-Arnold. I've done something terrible! And…I…I mean…I…Arnold I need advice. Desperately! I can't say why but…if you swear to do something…for someone else…just to save your life…even though others will lose theirs…God, I know that would be selfish, but, you don't understand! I didn't have a choice! Oh Arnold I don't know!" Eugene was stammering, obviously going into a strict panic as he forced himself to look me in the eye. I didn't know what he was getting at, but whatever was bothering him…was causing him to lose it.

"Um, Eugene, just settle down. If…you really can't say what it is…well my only advice for you is to…try and right the wrong you feel you made. Death is…well it's a tragic thing, and…wait a sec. Is there something you know about…the shooting?" I questioned, not trying to sound in authority. His face turned ghostly, and tears welled in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to I didn't! They forced me! And there's nothing I can do! Its over Arnold, they win, it's over!" He broke down crying, palms on the tiled floor now wet with tear drops. I bent down, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever it is, Eugene, it can't be over. If you know something, you gotta say it! If you're so afraid its over, then don't let it finish. Do what you have to Eugene. Please? It's not too late." I tried to get whatever he knew out of him. He stood up, nearly fumbling over.

"I…I don't know. I don't know if I can…I could try but I don't know Arnold, I don't know!" He screamed, and ran down the hall in a mad manner. I gulped, this curiosity blazing in me now.

I walked, stepping casually to the restroom. My stomach pulled inside itself, and a wave of caution stirred in me before I opened the door. I wanted to turn back, but kept on going. For whatever reason, I stepped inside without making a sound. Briefly paced my steps, barely a breath out of me, closing the door slowly behind me. Not fully in, I cupped an ear and strained to listen from the echoes of low toned voices.

"Where is he? He said he'd be the last to come." I heard a rough voice, spiteful in its emotion. Then there was just a muggy breathing, it sounded dreadfully like Brainy's.

"I knew we couldn't have trusted him. We should have killed him when he was reluctant in the first place!" the voice was a little louder, and confusingly enough, I made it out to be Curly's. Could Brainy and Curly…be the ones…who…

Leaning over to far I fell flat in front of Brainy and Curly. Shock running through their eyes as well as a cunning smirk upon their faces. Oh no…

"Arnold. Well, pleasant to see you here. Why don't you step into our office." He screeched, pulling me up by my collar and slamming me against the wall.

"How long have you been listening?" he inquired, slitting his eyes in severe expectation. I knew no lie would get me out of this now.

"W-what are we going to do with him?" Brainy asked, glowing with a morbid excitement. Curly's hands tightened against my neck, pushing on the wall and pressure was not even at maximum yet it hurt.

"Well, we can't let him get off when he knows we're the ones who provided P.S. 118 with a little excitement. Oh, we mustn't forget Eugene too. That boy took a lot of persuasion to agree to do it, Arnold. You should be proud. You're little attempts to be his friend almost paid off. Then again, my attempts to prove him wrong succeeded that." He snickered and sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, anger and hatred in my tone.

"I mean, Arnold, that Eugene didn't want to be part of my master plan to get back at all the "cool" kids for beating us up, picking on us, etc. No, he was against it, but I couldn't have brought that to his attention not suspecting he'd back off. No, I had to be smart and think about it. I confused him, I lied to him, and I made him join our little gang. Because if he didn't, he'd have no geek pride, as we now call it, therefore making him an outcast among the outcasts. I'd lose respect for him, Arnold, and then I'd of course have to…kill him. Well he didn't like that idea, so reluctantly enough agreed. I don't know where the squirt is, but I'm sure he's faithful. He knows I'll kill him if he says a word. But you Arnold, no you are so very different. Faithful to the "cool" kids, you'd speak up." He explained.

I never knew a fourth grader could be so…violent. Then again, he was no everyday fourth grader. And Brainy, well he was always so quiet…

But now I was worried for my life, there was so much sincerity and no remorse for what he's done. Nor was Brainy at all sympathetic. I only wonder where Eugene is…he knows then…I hope he does the right thing…

"You're crazy!" I muttered. To think some of my friends died because of him, it was disgraceful!

"What? You dare insult me? Oh Arnold, this is why I tried to kill you. I almost had you're life, I almost did. But you know what, Arnold? Someone had to push you out of the way and play "hero of the day". Helga, oh I wasn't going to kill her just then. You all deserve to die though!" he stated.

"And what makes you think I have a thing against geeks? I never did!" I yelled now, praying someone would hear me.

"So? You're friends did, and so since you were their friends, that makes you all the more reasonable to kill! You think I care about any of you? I've lived my life in desolation and fright to speak for myself because so many of you "cool" kids put me down! I hated it, I hate you all! I am getting my revenge and no one can stop me!" He laughed maliciously, one of his hands releasing my shoulder and pulled a sharp knife out of his pocket.

Brainy stood laughing to himself, looking evil in that respect. I couldn't believe this was happening…I couldn't say anything; I gulped and tried to keep breathing. My heart was racing and my eyes searched the room for anywhere to look for to get a sense of relief. But the small laughter sounded the room and all its vision blurred with it. I had no relief, no security. I could taste wickedness in the air.

"Before I kill you, there was always something that sort of…well bothered Brainy." Curly said, looking back at Brainy.

"Y-yeah…I have a question for you, and you better answer truthfully. I wanna know…how do you feel about Helga?" Brainy asked suspiciously. As if there was nothing to say before, I was utterly at loss for words. How I feel about…Helga?

Sure, I could blame this on the tension, the lack of decision. I could blame this on fear because my thoughts are scrambled. But nothing could obscure the truth that behind all the fear and tension, I was confused on how to respond. Normally, although this at the least supports normal times, I would say she's nothing more a friend if a friend at all. I'd answer with how she made me feel before, the hurt and anger. But as I tried digging those words up, I realized they were now wrong. Buried in forgiveness and understanding, I think my hesitation and thought reflected I felt something else…for Helga.

Of course what would my silence matter at this point…wasn't I going to die? Then again…I couldn't give up. Maybe if I stalled just long enough…

"Hurry up. I'll need to kill you and make a run for it before anyone knows we did it. I have my parents note to leave school, forged of course. It's all set up perfectly. So anyways, back to the question. How do you feel about Helga?" Curly asked.

"What does it matter?" I retorted. Brainy stared me down.

"Because I wanna know! I have…er…had a thing for Helga, and I wanna know. Do you hate her? Like her?" he demanded.

"I…well I mean…I don't hate her…I…" I stuttered, Curly pressed the cold blade against my neck.

"Answer a little faster, will ya?" he continued, invoking the most fear in me.

"I…uh…I…." I wasn't sure what I was feeling; aside from immense worry I was about to die.

"Go on. I'm sure since she saved you're life you'd want to say something to her. We'll deliver the message for you…Hehehe…You have to the count of 10." He smiled cynically.

I breathed less, thought harder, and grew more confused and scared.

"1…. 2…3…." he said.

Helga, I'm sorry…I hope they don't hurt you…I wish I had more time…

"4…. 5…."

I guess there's more I needed to talk about with you…

"6…7…"

God…help me…I felt my heart slow in anxiety.

"8…."

Wait please no! I need to speak to Helga…. please…just let me gather my thoughts…

"9…."

"WAIT! TELL HELGA THAT…" –

To be continued…. ^_~

Hehe left ya with a cliffhanger there eh? Sorry bout that…well please let me know how this part is! I know it wasn't much, but a lot was revealed huh? Yeah well…what do ya think Arnold was about to say about Helga? *gigglez*Oh! And please don't chase me down the street with torches and Pitchforks….Do you know how many writers have that happen to them because of cliffhangers? please review with your thoughts on this and who you thought the 3 shooters were, thanks and take care!


	6. Testimony of Fate

_An Act Of Care 6- Testimony Of Fate_

Okay finally continuing now woohoo! (ya right) ^_~ I hope this part is good. Try and enjoy hehe. This is for all the awesome reviews I got from the last chapters.

Disclaimer: I OWN HEY ARNOLD! Not *snifflez n sighs* maybe some day…in my dreams.

Arnold's POV~

_(from previous chapter)_

"WAIT! TELL HELGA THAT…" –

"FREEZE!" someone yelled as the restroom doors burst open, showing 6 cops, armed with guns, and Eugene, shaking violently yet a stroke of courage shone across his face.

"Drop your weapon now!" one of them ordered. "And put your hands in the air!"

Brainy grumbled, and with a saddened face put his hands up. Curly on the other hand was furious, glaring at Eugene with his forehead cringing; you could tell he wanted to know why and how Eugene could double cross him.

"No! Fool! I almost had my vengeance served! You! You and Arnold will pay for this!" Curly screamed, causing 2 cops to grab him and handcuff him. They pulled him and a handcuffed Brainy off the school premises. Within minutes the P.A. came on and announced that the killers had been found. I could hear cheering coming from the rooms in each hallway, and as kids stepped out to watch Brainy and Curly taken into custody, I saw tears come from their eyes, tears of joy.

"Arnold," I turned and saw Eugene. "I just wanted to apologize for going a little crazy on you before...and...I need to thank you for...well what you told me, I kept thinking about it, about what I'd done and what I knew. I thought it was hopeless to try anything, but when I did, I felt great! Like I was righting the wrong! Just like you said. After I ran off screaming," he coughed a little. "I saw the police station, I had gone outside you know. I stopped, and suddenly heard your voice in the back of my head, to tell someone! I marched in there and spilt everything. I was afraid though, but I decided I couldn't be selfish for myself anymore. I even told them I was a part of it, I knew about it. They were going to have to arrest me, but then when I told them I was forced and threatened, they said I just needed to see a therapist in case this drama catches up to me when I'm older." he shrugged, and gave that usual cheesy smile.

"Wow, Eugene. I'm really glad you told...Curly was about to uh...um..." I said, but I vividly saw Curly in my mind and felt the cold steel against my neck again and shook the feeling off without continuing my sentence.

"I know. And I'm glad I caught him in time so he didn't. But Arnold? I heard you yell something about Helga...something about telling her something? What was that all about?" he asked. Oh why did he have to ask?

"Oh it was nothing!" I told him, lying obviously. He looked at me, smiled.

"Okay Arnold. Well even though our teacher is being questioned for information, I think I'm going back to class. What about you?"

"I'll be there...in a minute, ok?" I said, he nodded and walked off, whistling. What a kid.

I just stood there, staring at Curly and Brainy being put into the cop cars, flashing red and blue lights popped around every corner, people were coming to stand from outside their homes and watch. I shuddered to think once again I'd been saved. Oh, and Helga…I began having figments of flashbacks.

"Y-yeah…I have a question for you, and you better answer truthfully. I wanna know…how do you feel about Helga?"

How _do_ I feel about her?

"Go on. I'm sure since she saved you're life you'd want to say something to her. We'll deliver the message for you…Hehehe…"

She did save my life…there are things I want to tell her…Of course, I don't even know if she wants to be my friend. But there's so much more to Helga than a bully. I've seen it in her before, she's really not bad, and I know it. She's bright and funny and…I laughed to myself…sophisticated when she wants to be.

"WAIT! TELL HELGA THAT…"

I can't believe I almost said that though…maybe its better if she doesn't know…

Helga's POV~

Brisk knock at the door, I turned from gazing at my new locket, which I was highly fond of, and observed Dr. Hammilton walking in.

"Afternoon, miss. How are you feeling today?" he asked, with a smile. I hid the locket under my sheet and smiled back.

"I'm feeling much better…when can I go home?" I questioned, even though I didn't really want to go home. I didn't have much of a choice.

"Ah, lets see. Well you seem to show no signs of problems from the transfusion; you're looking quite healthy, actually. I'd say tomorrow you could go back, if you're feeling all the better still. But I'd advise not to do any heavy work, take it easy. At least for another week." He explained, writing some information down on paper. With his inane scribbles across the paper I edged my thoughts on Arnold. I couldn't wait to see him! I couldn't wait to show him that I can change…that we can be friends.

"Oh, have you gotten to talk to your parents at all yet?" he suddenly asked, ruining my perfect envision of Arnold to a mass destruction site known as the Pataki house and all those inhabitants.

"U-um…no, not for a few days…I don't really care though. Bob and Miriam seem to not care anyways. Doesn't bother me." I said, simply in denial. It bothered me deeply, to think my own parents haven't even CALLED to ask how their daughter is doing. What if I died? I don't think it'd matter much.

"Ah well I'll be notifying them on your status. I tried calling them yesterday but no one answered. Ahem, well I'll be leaving then. I know there's a young boy who said he'd visit you later on. If you need anything, just call one of my staff, okay?" he said, ruffling my hair a bit.

"Hehe, okay thanks." I replied, and waved to him as he walked out. True, it had been lonely here all by myself. This room was so monotonous with its grey painted walls, grayish carpeting, and a funny mixture of black and grey striped curtains that had a dab of teal blue. Just the TV hung in a ceiling corner, the manila wooden nightstand beside this bed, and a few chairs. That was it. Reminded me of my oh-so-elegant home. Only this room didn't douse itself in shelves of photograph books, containing yours truly, Olga Pataki, and the walls didn't hang themselves with pictures of Olga. But I would have this plain grandeur any day over my Olga-enriched prison.

Signing once again, I clasped my new locket to my heart and closed my eyes with no intention of drifting off into one of those romantic daydreams I seemed so very saturated with; but I did. Arnold and I were alone together on a beach, listening to the cool colliding of the waves among the oceans swift wind. The sun was rising, seagulls were flying above, creating misty shadows in front of the orange ball of light that absorbed the sky. And Arnold and I were holding hands, nearing each other, closer every second. As the sun rose higher, our lips rose gentler forwards, and just as we were about to kiss…

"Hi Helga!" someone said, breaking my dream sequence. Yes, it was better than the dream, however. My yellow haired prince stood in the doorway, a smile on his face. I suppose Arnold was wondering for a moment why my lips were in position to kiss, and why I held the locket so dearly to my chest. I gave a quick laugh and whipped the locket down to my lap.

"Hey Arnold. I…wasn't expecting you so early. Hehe…" I forced a smile.

"Oh, sorry, heh. School got out a little earlier today. I have some news for you though. We found out who the masked gunmen…or…I should say gun-boys were." He stated with a pause, flipping his hand to rub the back of his neck as if he were bashful to speak.

"O-oh. Who were they?" I asked.

"Curly, Brainy, and…well Eugene, but it's a long story on that part…" he said. My whole body went limp, I couldn't believe Curly and Brainy and Eugene would so something like that! Well ok, maybe Curly…he has snapped before. Yeah, and Brainy was always…so very freakishly quite. I didn't know what to say, but I guess I felt relief knowing when I was back at school I would be able to eat lunch and feel safe. Since both are now luxuries.

"I don't expect you to say anything, Helga. So we don't have to talk about it. How are you feeling?" he inquired. Such chivalry in his voice, I loved how his soul was filled with undying compassion for others, how his heart beat with a natural gallantry, and his smile could wreck any sense of negativity to turn to optimism. And the best part was, he wasn't acting or pretending. He really is…too good to be true.

"…I'm good now…that y-" I stopped, with a chill. I had been in one of those moods where the world fades away leaving me alone with Arnold, and I almost forgot I wasn't sleeping, that I was awake and Arnold really stands before me. I snapped out of the lovesick drama in my voice, and reacted to nonchalance that you could tell was no less than blatant. "I mean I'm just good…heh yeah. Um, so what are you up to?" great save, Helga girl, just great.

"Just visiting you…um, did you like the locket?" half his lip curved to a smile, to say the least he was nervous about it. Before I could stop myself I smiled enthusiastically back.

"Oh yes it was so nice and…thoughtful. Thanks." I replied. I blinked, wondering why Arnold looked at me with such…inquisitiveness. "A-Arnold? Something wrong?" I asked. He seemed to snap out from a blind state and smiled.

"No! It's just…I…well I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you're being so…nice. I guess I'm just not completely used to it. I mean I'm not saying you're not nice! Well…I mean," he was confused in his own words, and I couldn't help but laugh. You'd think I'd insult him now, or feel insulted, but instead of that I felt complimented. He actually admits I'm acting nice. Nice was in the same sentence describing me? Oh the irony. I smiled. This seemed to lift his worry at ease and smiled fully back.

"Thanks." I said, with silence falling before us.

Arnold's POV~

I was so happy to be here with her, to see her smile and hear her laugh. It was funny though, how this so called bully could melt into one of the sweetest girls you'd never think twice of who she appeared to be. I only hope things stay this way; I wish it could always be like this.

I wasn't quite sure, but I think I felt like telling her something, only the words were lost.

"So…I hear you'll be out of the hospital soon." I mentioned, I would have gone further in my statement but that would only bring into conclusion her family. I felt odd to mention her parents, and still she has yet to find out that Bob isn't her real dad.

"Yeah I guess so. It'll be good 'cuz the food here sucks." She giggled, and I laughed with her.

"I've heard. Oh, Phoebe asked me to tell you hi, and to say she hopes you feel well. Eh, she said some larger words but I can't remember them." I explained, and she laughed a bit more, causing me to smile wider.

"Okay, I'll be calling her soon I hope." She said, and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the medicine they gave me really knocks you out." She said, fighting another yawn.

"I'll let you get to sleep then." I said, while unconsciously walking closer to her. Or was it conscious?

"All right." She sighed, and laid back, trying to get comfortable. I adjusted her pillow for her, and brought the covers up to her shoulders. Hard to believe I was tucking her in. Her eyes now moist from yawning, and the messed strands of hair that formed an out of place fixture down the sides of her face, gave the impression she was a little girl. All this scene needs is a bottle and teddy bear. She smiled warmly at me, and I was stuck in a trance for a moment. That smile, so…soft in figure, I was hit with a flash of memory only I couldn't honestly remember what. She reminded me of someone.

I stopped myself from thinking and smiled back, or was I already smiling?

"Sleep well, Helga." I said, and started for the door.

"Hey Arnold?" she said in a low voice, with her eyes slightly closing.

"Hmm?"

"I'd really…like…to be…friends…" she said, and drifted to sleep. My face hurt from smiling, I closed the door quietly and walked out. Heading home with a smile on my face the whole way. Helga G. Pataki would be…my friend.

A/N: Ok just to take this up to speed a bit, we're or should I say I'm going to skip to where it's Helga's first day back home. Is that all right? Sorry if that seems lazy, maybe it is, but I just don't want to bore you all away (if I haven't already) so here we go ^_^v

~Helga's First day Home, Helga's POV~

The car ride home was quite, only I could hear Bob with his road rage slurs mumbling down the streets, and Miriam's sighs from her migraine she apparently contracted from the drive down to the hospital. So much for "welcome home".

The only thing they've said to me was "Hurry up I'm missing the game, will ya walk a little faster?" sure, I've only been shot in the chest, came close to my death bed, and barely hung onto life while feeling this pain for I don't know how long. And then yes, "Get in the car already!" was Bob's order as he roared the engine and threatened to leave the hospital without me. And all because of a stupid football game. If his favorite team gets a touchdown of course that becomes more important than if one of his daughters mindlessly asks for a little common courtesy.

He made a tough swerve to the right, and I naturally said "ow" when my shoulder hit the door with the force. From that, he stopped on the brakes and turned back to face me shaking his fist.

"If you don't like the way I drive, then out with you!" he yelled, while accelerating faster. I remember Bob as always being a bit edgy, but I had no idea why he was this agitated now. Usually Miriam would say something to try and calm him, but she sat, peering out the window with her hands to her temples just as agitated as he was. Was there something I didn't know?

We pulled up to the house, I gathered my things and slowly entered. Nothing seemed to have changed, in fact I'd almost swear it was the exact same as I remember seeing it last. Not a word was spoken, not a question of how I was feeling or what's been going on, and I myself was too far off thinking of Arnold to speak. It never was any use, trying to get their attention, because something always got in the way- be it Bob's tendency to snap and always find a reason to yell or assume I'm asking for money, or Miriam's suggestive verse that I 'have a fruit smoothie and take some aspirin'. Where's the attention? Where's my ounce of consumption for consideration, it's not as if I'm asking for gallons of it like Olga gets!

Sighing a began stomping up to my room as I usually do, only I couldn't mumble because I feared shaking the steady silence would somehow alter their less attentive behavior to start an argument. I didn't need any arguing right now. I just wanted to jump on my bed, as best I could, and rest. So long to that idea.

"Helga, would you come down here, we need to talk to you." Miriam's voice rang, clattering within the room. I cringed, and headed back downstairs. Bob and Miriam sat across from each other on the couch, leaving an empty space in between for me. I took notice of it but decided to pass up the highly bizarre offer and sat on the chair.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling a bit drowsy I rested my head in my hand while laying my elbow on the armrest. They looked all around, avoiding one another and me.

"Um. I guess there's something you should know…" Bob started. I was growing impatient with every tick of the clock, between each second a hint of exasperation from the wait to hear him out.

"Well? Today please." I said, it was expected of me I think, that sentiment of scorn towards him. I wasn't sure.

"Oh for crying out loud! I'm not your real dad!" he yelled, his face starting to boil red. I think I heard him mutter "thank god" or some sort, and surprisingly enough, it hurt. You'd think I've waited all this time to hear that, because I disliked him so much for his actions towards me and the actions he didn't make. But I never hated him, not ever. And…what is the deal here?

"…What? If…If you're not my dad then…who is?" I questioned, and my head perked up off its rest, and I became more reliable to listen.

"H-Helga. Ummm…it's really a long story. You see…your real father took off as soon as he found out I was pregnant with a second child. He only wanted one, and…then you came along and he couldn't stand it. I hate being so blunt about it, but he just split. Olga wasn't very old, but she swore not to mention it. I just didn't think you needed to know, but now Bob and I realized it's best you did." Miriam said. My own mother had kept this from me? I've lived with the man for how long and he's not even my blood! How could this be? It can't!

I wanted to scream the sound of dejection that I was enclosing inside; I wanted to cry the tears of such confusing pain that were burning to fall; I couldn't. I couldn't let anyone ever see me cry or upset, because that's not me. So I can't be here, I've got to get away. I've got to leave this place and just think!

I leapt up, without thinking twice about grabbing a jacket, and swung the door open to leave.

"…How…dare you." I said hoarsely, slamming the door with uncompressed rage, and took off to where? I didn't know. But as for what I felt? This had to be a testimony of fate…and it wasn't looking good.

Whew! This part is finished! Finally! ^_^ well thanks for reading! And thanks to those who've reviewed the other parts! I hope this one was alright. Also, this is for _**ck3712 **_I loved your story and I hope you update soon. Let me know whatcha think. Next part will be up sooner than this one came I hope. Take care!


	7. All a Matter of Time

An Act Of Care 7- All A Matter Of Time

A/n: Here it is…the next and FINAL part! Yes LAST PART! As in no more after this one, all done, finished! Well MAYBE lol who knows what'll happen. BUT WOOHOO I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED! This is like my very first fic ever finished, I'm so proud! I just hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Anyways thanks for the reviews. ^_^ Well I'll shut up now and let you read.

~:~:~

Helga's POV~

This couldn't be, could it? Not wanted by either of my father's, I mean this just proves my theory that no one wants me around. I don't blame them, how could anyone? It's not fair but then again, it's just logical, and it makes so much sense. It's like my punishment for being cruel or something; I'm sentenced to live life being alone. No one to keep me company, no one to tell me its ok, no one to love me or at least show me what love should be.

Love. Ha. Such a comical emotion. Here I stand, here I walk on this earth, craving for Arnold like a thirst that takes my body over after not having a drink for years. Or suffocating after being withheld from breathing because I'm too ashamed to breathe the same air as him, seeing it as I'm not worthy. Tell me, is that love? Of course! It's my deepest secret, my darkest most enlightening infatuation, and yet, it's not what I want it to be. I may love Arnold, worship his very presence, and deny my own feelings for him towards him so that he wouldn't be embarrassed by me, but that's not enough. Because I'm not in love with Arnold, we can't be in love. No ones in love unless the loved love the loving back.

There's such confusion with love; then that's only the love to feed my soul. What about my needs, like family? Where is the love that I should feel within my family? Oh that's right, I don't have a family! Families are there for each other, they listen to you, and most of all, they talk to you. They share things with you because they know that family love is strong enough to withstand any secret, and they don't ignore you or obsess over the accomplishments of the older sibling and obsess of the failures of…me.

And as for love, the kind of love between friends, oh please. I may love Phoebe like the sister I wish I could have, but I doubt she loves me. They way I treat her, the way I order her around like she's some servant to me! What is that? It's not friendship but it's abuse. Yes, I abuse and I am abused. I guess that's fair.

A father I never knew never wanted me, the only father I've known bluntly doesn't want me, my one mother who I can never talk to finally talks to me, and then does nothing for the after affects. She didn't think I'd be hurt? Do I appear that thick to her, that stone cold that I wouldn't care Bob isn't my dad? This is my fault then, I put this on myself! I had to act so tough that not too many people bought it but everyone! Cruel pretentious fate this is, and to think there's nothing to do. I can't turn back time, no one can. I can't change the past; I can't even fix it! There's just no way. I've dug my burdens deep and there's no way out.

The last thing that could possibly, possibly save me now, is Arnold's forgiveness. After all, more than half the time, his opinion is what mattered most to me. I need to talk to him, but would he listen? There's only one way to find out, I need to go to his house and spill my deepest secret, my darkest content fixation to him so he understands.

If that's possible.

By the time I reached his front stoop, I stood there, eying the massive green door, and picturing it as it opened, and there was Arnold; I'd tell him everything, he'd understand, he'd forgive, and I'd be saved. I realized we were finally to become friends, and this wasn't the way to start a friendship, to reveal something that could either gain everything, or lose everything. Well I have nothing to lose but chance and this condemnation to loneliness and emptiness.

I took one step up, 3 more to go, and stopped. This was it, once I get up there and knock, I'd have to say something, some simple explanation but this wasn't simple. This was complicated. One more step up; if anything, honesty would help me. One more step up; if anything else, honesty will kill me inside and I'd shrivel up and die on the outside not soon enough. Final position, my hand in place to knock, and I froze. I shuddered, admiring the delicate texture of the wooden door, following its every indentation that created the path that resembled a tree, and a memory came to place of Mighty Pete, that old sacred tree that meant so much to Arnold. Even still these memories could be lost, but what were they anyways but painful reminders of what I never had?

I swallowed, closed my eyes and took a deep heartfelt breath, and…chocked up. I couldn't do this! What am I thinking? Tell Arnold everything? Crazy! I turned my back, leaned against the door in pity, and slunk down, burying my head in my arms.

"Crazy…" I muttered to myself. No way, just no way he'd listen and understand. I sat, with the strong reminisce of the hurt I've felt, the pain I've hid, the struggling I've been through, and it comes down to nothing. It's so sad it's stupid! I didn't notice right away that the acidic burning in my eyes that caused me to shut them tightly, and the stressing of the muscles below my eyes would produce this…tear. A tear? I'm crying. Oh heaven help me, Helga, you're crying! Why the last time I cried had to be…when I was three. That…day I met Arnold. Washed up in mud and the bitter laughter from the teasing and mean words of other kids, it was Arnold who unknowingly dried my tears.

Before I knew it was taken back to sobs, tears streamed like miniature water falls because I knew this was it, the last straw, the final dance. I was giving up, there was no use fighting the tears, they were consuming me. I felt weak, dimmed by nature's natural cure for pain, but alas it wasn't curing anything only prolonging the growth of hopelessness in me! A flash in the black of closed eyes, a smack against the hard floor, as I peered up into the eyes of my beloved, who had opened the door unbeknownst I leaned against it. Humiliation. Confusion. Surprise. Oh what was this now! He at first glanced outward, but then caught attention to me, lying down at his feet with the wind blowing across us. Luckily the air blew the tears away, but only stalled the fresh tears from falling, and presumed the redness from crying so hard to be vivid.

His lips parted to say something, as did mine, but no words could be said, and his thoughts I couldn't read because his expression was blankly accused of thought provocation; I sensed even he didn't know what he was thinking. He blinked for the first time since I fell in the doorway, shook his head as a personal reminder that he needed to wake up and snap out of whatever perplexed phase his mind sent him to and he took my hand, helped me up and twirled me to face him. We were close, closer than I could ever dream of being conscious and still this close to him. And still that silence that sealed our contemplation of what to say and what to do.

Finally, and unfortunately, I think he observed I was crying, still partially crying, and his soft face softened yet into sympathy and wonder.

"Helga…why have you been crying?" he asked suddenly. I looked away, this wasn't how I wanted things to work out, and it wasn't supposed to go this way. What could I tell him? Nothing. I wouldn't allow myself to make a scene like that, to break down in front of him and spill everything that has tormented me for as long as I can remember. But that process had already begun.

"I have…nothing in this world. Nobody wants me…why can't my family love me, or anyone love me? Why am I not wanted!" I wept, taking my hands to cover my face. I didn't expect to say that, in fact it wasn't really intended but it came out. Perhaps I was sick of keeping everything tucked away in the corners of my heart. My stomach was tied up, my throat was dry with trying to fight tears and failing, my eyes hurt, and inside I was breaking up, I was torn and falling. Just like that dream I had, standing on the cliff with the world concaving below me, and then Arnold is there and we embrace and I wake up happy. Why can't life go that way? Something warm and tight encircled me, my head found a comfort in nestling against Arnold's shoulder as he held me close to him.

Just like the dream, that fuzzy and fluttering feeling inside was felt.

He let me cry on his shoulder, in his arms. He hushed me, rubbed my back with his hands.

"You are wanted by someone in this world, Helga, I promise." He whispered. He meant it, I don't know why but I knew he did, it was written in the sound of his voice. So audible was the authenticity in that promise. But what did he mean by it? "Everyone is wanted by someone." He pressed on earnestly, and hugged me tighter though I couldn't hug back because I was trying in defending my tears. "Even if your parents don't appreciate you…someone out there does…I…_I_ do."

This was a paradox of emotion. Truly. He almost reluctantly it seemed broke our hug to come outside and shut the door and looked me in the eye.

"How can you do that…how can you treat me so nicely as if I never did anything bad to you? Like nothing mean I ever said ever affected you? Tell me why you do it!" I ordered. I needed to know, for sanity's sake.

"Because…I care about you. No matter how mean you try making yourself out to be, I always know that deep down you're not that fake that everyone sees. You're nice, and funny, and sweet and a great friend underneath the wrong impression. I know you hurt like anyone else, you want and need and your only human so of course you make mistakes. You're taken for granted. So say all the mean things you want, force them to appear intentional and you're only fooling yourself." He said compassionately. This was throwing me off completely.

It was getting dark out already, the moon hung in the sky with scattered stars and traces of fine, white clouds leftover from the daytime sky. Tears were finally subsiding and sadness was subdued by confusion only as we looked at each other, oh the irony in his gaze.

He was leaving me speechless, I didn't know how to respond to his words. True, I originally came here to tell him how I felt, but that idea crushed under my cynicism.

"Arnold…" I spoke, for nothing else would have sufficed to say.

Arnold's POV~

It hurt me more watching her cry than it hurt her to be crying, because I knew one day her hard core exterior would melt away, I knew she couldn't contain in her pain forever and this is the night it gives way. It was both exciting and tragic.

I just couldn't believe things were going the way they were. I had already hugged Helga, but that couldn't really be helped. I think the strange thing in that though, is I liked having her in my arms still, among other times few and far between. She'd pushed me away so many times, but not this one, and there was a reason behind it I not only wanted to discover, I _needed_ to.

If I didn't say something soon, I'd be lost in her gaze for who knows how long, so once again I had to break our silence.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk, somewhere more private?" I asked. She sniffled and nodded her head. There was finally some response to her, and that was good enough for me for now. I crept inside and grabbed my jacket, and I think she assumed it was for me, but her uptight body lightened up when I threw it around her instead. Almost a smile on her lips but she tried not to, I didn't understand.

We walked into the early evening, past cold streets with the supple touch of wind and faint smell of cars that went by little by little. Dampness was in the air and a misty steam that appeared beneath the streetlights, their orange glow illuminating our walk every few steps. Our walk was quiet, our steps were close together at an easy pace, and we weren't really headed anywhere but continued. I found it funny how I could walk and walk for hours with her and be happy with the idea we were together. In a way I felt satisfied that she had decided to change and be friends with me, though I'm not sure the exact cause for it. I planned on finding out, however.

"Why do you care about me. I mean, what reason have I really given you to?" She said flatly, asking a serious question in a tone that didn't seem very curious at all, but it was. I could tell it was dulled down by emotion of other sorts. She had stopped, and I stopped facing her, as we stood just below a streetlamp, and the orange glow added to her hair, and the dim shadow it added to her facial features was enticing to look at. She was a mystery begging to be exposed.

But then her question jumped out at me again. Did I have an answer? Did I need one? I didn't want my prolonging to answer lessen her belief that I truly cared, so I had to say something.

"There's just something about you…" it came out speedily and majestically. Great, Arnold, now she'll be wondering what it is about her. I could have slapped myself, as she probably wanted to slap me for confusing her so much. But hey, I was just as confused as she was!

She walked again, and I followed, not very far ahead she stopped promptly again and looked at me.

"What about me is there to you?" she asked now. Aha, I knew it had been coming. I didn't say anything, I could only look at her and wonder what was going on myself, and after a long pause she yelled again.

"What is it!" she demanded indignantly.

"I don't know why this intense feeling is coming onto me, I can't explain what it was that made me like you so much now, I don't understand anymore than you do that what's went on between us a few weeks ago would now be attacking us in such ways we wouldn't know how to react!" I yelled back, feeling mortified by my outburst. Tears rose in her eyes again, marbling at me. I never placed such anger on her before, yes I've gotten mad but this was mad in itself!

Steadily and like time did not exist we were empty from words and explanation, neither of us moved or even breathed it seemed. She had a pained look in her eyes again; maybe it never really went away; maybe it had always been there only now it was so clear. Then again, everything was so unclear now. Since I was so caught up in wonder, I didn't realize until after that she was running. Running from me, her hands to her face in heavy crying as she ran. She clenched my green jacket though her rate of speed caused it to start slipping.

"Helga, wait!" I called, tears coming to me now as I took off after her. She was tired, so she couldn't keep up her speed, and luckily I caught up to her. Just into an alley that was flooded with darkness, the only light coming from a streetlamp across the other side of the street that barely lit where we stood. I grabbed her firmly but not to hurt her, and turned her around as we both breathed, or tried to. I could see the dim light reflecting in her eyes that shimmered from the watery tears that formed still.

As tears escaped from her eyes, sliding down her cheek, I found my hand reaching up and stroking the side of her face and wiping them away. By now, and by her body's shortcoming reaction, my jacket slipped off her shoulders. Her lips opened to say something but only a throttled cry came.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell like that…I'm just…so confused, too…and I know you are…but…whatever is going on…whatever this is…we're in it together." I managed to say between catching my breath. There was sweet aid to my heart to see her smile come, but sadness to see it fade so quickly.

"Arnold…If I told you something now, that would have made all the difference to you and more, before…would you try and understand it…and why…without any way to…and try to understand me?" she questioned.

"…Yes. I will. You can tell me anything." I said; a little afraid but more interested. It came sharply and undeniably focused. Sudden but the acute hesitation made it more believable but no less shocking.

"…I love you, Arnold." She quarreled with her fear to speak.

By now the cold air that made me shiver didn't matter. The fact we were in a darkened alley with no telling who could come didn't matter. All the past in both our lives didn't seem to matter. The only thing that mattered to me was…her. Right now, right here, and perhaps for always. Yes, hah, it's so delicately amusing I wouldn't be screaming for salvation after hearing those words from Helga Pataki. And yes, so humorous that I'd be looking at her whimsically in this moment, like I felt the same way about her only I couldn't understand it myself.

I was in a daze, but this was realities daze, the maze in my mind has finally found an exit and it was hard to believe where it was, but I've found it. To Helga was the end of this confusing maze, it's where all understanding will soon come, where everything will soon start making sense as long as I accept and allow it. And surprisingly enough what went through in my blank mind wasn't anything bad, but happy. Someone loved me and…it was great.

I knew since I saw her almost dying in my arms when she'd saved my life, that there was something there that couldn't really be seen until later. I knew in all the times before that no one could ever say the words that would be heard until later. I knew since that day we were three and first met something attached to me, and I think it was a devotion to Helga. Yes such a young age then and one now, but could it be possible to grow and develop through years? Is this that something called…fate? Through destiny's hardships have we made it to that pivotal place where something more is witnessed than explanation, but understanding itself? That, I could believe.

Without thinking I bent down and picked up the jacket. I saw the anticipation and suffering in her eyes, waiting for my response. I couldn't help but smile; it couldn't be suppressed. I swung the jacket around her and using it, pulled her closer. Her puzzled face told me she wasn't suspecting that happening, but it was happening.

"Helga…if I did something now, that would have made all the difference to you and more, before…would you try and understand it without any way to. Would you try to understand me, also?" I asked her. Mystified, she nodded, which was my apparent cue.

I wrapped my arms around her back, putting one hand behind her head and bringing it forth. Slightly tilting mine, I slowly became so irrepressibly close; I was losing sense of anything real, lost in this moment of rapture and baffling detail, as I pressed my lips to her cold ones, that were soon enough warm. So soft, so confided, I was kissing Helga, and she was kissing back. The fragment of time when we connected seemed to last forever, or even so as we parted it still went on, only just in my mind.

She smiled, and without any concealing it to myself I knew I believed she was beautiful.

"Helga…maybe I knew it long ago…but its only surfacing now. But I…I love you too." I said, conviction in my voice and my gaze.

Helga's POV~

He…loved me too? Is it even possible? I wanted to scream and laugh and hug him, in fact I did hug him, so tightly and he hugged back almost laughing. And I didn't just feel loved, I was _being_ loved, and it was the most amazing, description-less emotion.

I know that being at a stage where we're too old to make up for the past and too young to be so serious, that we'd just have to play things out from scratch and take time day by day as it's given to us. After all, we have our whole lives ahead of us to love each other. Now is the time we start to understand each other. I could tell Arnold felt the same way. This proves that…dreams _can_ come true. Things _will_ get better. It's just all a matter of _time_.

~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~

*Jumps up from waiting for you to finish* how was it? Did it suck? Did you actually like it? Should I write more fics? Please let me know, I'm so anxious to hear what you think cuz I've never finished a fic before and I actually *like* this part ^_^ and I hope they didn't seem out of character. Hehe ok well take care people and plz leave a review or something. And flame me if you think it sucked if you wish, because I deserve to know how bad my writing is, right? Well bye for now : -) Helga & Arnold forever!


End file.
